Soul combat of Madness
by papern00b451
Summary: When Bolverk squad and three rebels died suspected go to their afterlife, but were summoned by nine random strangers, sending them another world entering a another different Nevada, filled with souls and they must cleanse the madness. They will meet new people, enemies and the Madness! I don't own anything some of them in Newgrounds or their owners.
1. Xero:Revived and change

**I don't own anything **

**This is crossovers of madness combat with other fan parody stuff or copyright stuff I don't own.**

**With that I don't own soul eater or madness combat along with fan ideas about it; somehow I got this idea stuck in my head.**

**Here we go.**

**Chapter 1: Xero revived & change**

XERO

I fought glorious, killing thousands of soldiers who tried to stop us as blood spill within my blade along with my student Enid who she's destroying countless of soldiers in the battlefield.

I smiled weakly at my student Enid. She has the looks of Kary and my old rival Omega skills.

I stabbed a soldier whose right behind me and went straight through his guts, bleeding to death. I feel like I can take them all on, but my elderly body begins to decay from XV's virus while I was coughing out blood.

"Master, are you alright!?" Enid shouted out in the battlefield worrying I was alright, when she saw the symptoms i'm having.

"Enid I think my time is already up, I will buy you some time to escape GO!" I yelled back at Enid, feeling my time is almost up.

My body was going numb of the disease and gathering my last remaining energy I have left in me.

"Stop this madness and stop the one who plan all this." I gave her my last words.

"Yes master, I hope you see your friends soon." As I hear Enid's final words,she fled from the battlefield on this rocky fields.

I prepared my blades facing my last stand. When suddenly thousands of soldiers surrounding me, pointing their rifles at me.

"Surrender old man or we will SHOOT!" One of the soldiers yelled at me.

I smirk under my mask, I unleash a destructible weapon that my squad uses that will also kills us as well when it appeared in my hands.

I summon my Longinus knife, a deadly suicidal weapon that will read my DNA and blow up in front of my enemies to a hellish oblivion.

I jabbed the knife right through my chest, as my vision starting to see a bright blue light and my weakening ears hearing a giant BOOM with the screams of thousands of soldiers who tried to flee from the explosion blast, but failed to escape of its grasp.

My eyes slowly faded into darkness while the bright blue light faded away in the battlefield, satisfied giving Enid more time to escape.

**Unknown place xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

My eyes are wide open, suddenly seeing a foggy void.

I got up, and observe this strange place and something was not right here.

"Hello, anyone out here?!" I yelled out at the endless void making me feel slightly uncomfortable and while I looked around trying to find my squad here.

I got up feeling fresh and new. Not elderly nor old, but still I have a feeling something was off in this place.

"**Behind you buddy." **A voice called out behind me.

I turned around, surprised as I saw nine male strangers that three in each look like triplets and wearing colorful clothing that they came out of nowhere in this mystic fog.

"Um sup?" I awkwardly call out to them.

One of the men wearing plain green clothing along with green spikey with a dumb or crazy smile stared at me.

"**MY NAME IS GUTTTHHIIIIXX!" **he shouted stupidly while head banging his head in the air.

"Argh, am Xero and who…THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" I shouted at them feeling more youthful and clumsy as ever.

**Yo am Guthix who is normal and him over there is my crazy parallel self." **The stranger who names himself Guthix was wearing leather green armor with less spikey dark green hair.

"Okay this is insane, what the hell is going on?" I question them.

The last green person in forest green monk like robes hiding his hair of inside the hoodie and answer me." _**You have a fate we decided bring judgment to a certain city that feel isn't right and all of us agreed."**_

"Wait should I be enjoying the afterlife or being tortured to death and what are you talking about, where's my dead squad?" I ask them, this not the afterlife I wanted.

"_Well that kind a confusing question because we need your help in some random universe, we decide we pick your fate that involves a another universe and our Chaotic parallels starts messing up universe, oh by the way my name is Saradomin." _The elderly man who named himself Saradomin was wearing monk blue robes like the green man wearing the robes except is green.

"Okay what this involves me with this?" I told the blue robe man.

"We pretty much exile here because some powerful dude screw some worlds and chaotic Guthix over there decided destroys stuff in some parallel alternate universe thing, when his pet raccoon Randy told him to it along we send three people to clean some of the mess in the universe, we're pretty much waiting." The another leather armor person but in blue.

"I'm still confuse you know." I talk to them, not understanding what the heck there talking about.

"ARE BUD GUTHIX DESTROY A ANOTHER UNIVERSE AND WE PICK YOU Dude!" the man that has messy white hair look crazy with blue plain his clothes.

"That's chaotic Saradomin a parallel self and why we want you, is to clean up the mess slave." The man in red robes looks demonic with words full of evil.

"Why?" I told them again still confuse.

"Ignore him. well we decide we bring your friends because you are not going alone and some strangers you don't know, but while us explain about it later." The man in red hide armor, said to me as his head covered by the red hood. "Also we explain some stuff bro."

"YEAH CHANTING TIME!" said a another spiked red man in normal red clothing again, but somehow with a menacing aura.

All of them raise their left hand and begin to enchanting gibberish words.

Their hands slowly begin to glow of their own color as puff of smoke cover half of the void blinded by gray smoke.

I cough out the smoke, wave it out when the ritual thing was done, I see three familiar people I recognize and another three I don't really recognize.

"*cough* where *cough* am I." A female voice that sounded just like Kary inside the fading smoke.

"*cough* what the hell are we?" a voice I don't really know, but his cap showing inside the smoke.

When it finally faded away there was my SQUAD and three strangers, really unfamiliar to me.

"Hey Guys!" I run up to them meeting them in this unknown afterlife.

"Told you we all see in the afterlife Xero." I look at Omega His feature is same red hair, red eyes, red clothing; and his red shitty personality.

I turn my head to Askad "Xero I thought you owe me money $2500 for losing the bet after finishing the mission, but since were all dead now it doesn't really matter now."

His geeky personality still intact and still freaking remember the bet, when we started the mission.

Askad looks did not change at all, his same brown hair, orange eyes, and nothing change at all.

"Ugh…why am I in the afterlife, you know an android?" Kary said and pretty much was true, how the heck she got here since she is a robot.

Kary was the same, but something was off about her.

Her skin somehow turns into real flesh then metal, her face become more natural feeling, her green hair along with her eyes still the same, but her hair grows longer than before, everything about her looked like she was really alive.

She was wearing some kind of brownish robes with a green root or tear symbol in the center of her…. chest '_OH GOD!' _I thought to myself. Her chest somehow got larger than before when she was version 2, I just can't look away '_Fuck!' _I mentally told myself again, trying to stop thinking about it.

Her attitude somehow change from her bitchy psychopath to her old self again, since i'm now seeing her 'care-free' nature showing which sometimes agitated me.

When I figuring out how she change into that, I almost forgot to look at the three strangers came out in that ritual thing.

"Hey this isn't Nevada where in the hell are we?" The man with a bandana wrapped around his head with his bandage showing out and he was standing there behind his allies.

"Argh, it feels like I have been revive again." The stranger said with a gray mask wrapped around his face, red crimson goggles attach to his eyes, and that badass jacket his wearing.

The leather man named Guthix faked cough trying to get our attention.

"**Okay why are you all here than resting in peace because our stupid parallels decided to fuck havoc on some universe again in madness and why we pick you because you're all dead, or your nemesis roaming when our chaotic morons release them in that world, anyway any question?"** I pause, what Universe and why the hell we're doing this?

"Wait, who the hell are you all and what's with some universe, what are we some random chosen ones? " The man in the cap joked about it.

"**Somehow yes and i'm Guthix the normal one, there is chaotic Guthix, the other Guthix is the lawful one, over there standing." **His finger pointed at all his clones.

"Um did I just jinx it up ugh guys?" He said to his buddies face palming themselves.

"Are you sure that this universe is fuck and do you have proof? " I told the green man.

"***sigh*…Fine here is your proof in this universe and i'm warning you. You will see some of your enemies you know escaped from there terrible afterlife when our Parallels brake them out." **His right starts to glow again and shoot a beam at the center in the foggy darkness.

A vivid hologram image pop out when the green beam landed on the center. The mirror like image begin to float above our heads and begin showing us what's happened.

The image like mirror starts showing a desert along with 'where da hood' music begins to play, the sun laughing..."What the FUCK!" I stared at the sun face thing, creeping me the hell out.

A group of…wait, what in the bloody fuck are those things. A group of giant mouth with big freaking tooth's that looks unnatural with their bodies, very wide open like it's going to shoop something, and with eyes like it's not blinking along there black-grayish skin.

Those things begin beating up looked similar to them, but without a bottom part of their pinkish mouth like a platypus. They look pale with their eyes connected to their mouth, they were bleeding to death from them.

But all of a sudden two strangers appeared out of the desert attacking the platypus creatures. One of them was those things, but his lips were more redder, his pupil were red, and along with his dual sub machine guns, shooting the platypus like creature without mercy.

The other stranger was watching them killing those platypus mouth creatures, his entire head was covered in black fires, His eyes was total blood red, and even his body was also covered in the strange black fires. He watched the unique red lip creature firing his sub machine guns at them, like his controlling those freaks.

The strangers standing beside us were in total shock staring at the person wearing in dark flames, probably they know him.

The image change from a desert and change into some bizarre city location.

It was midnight and the moon "HOLY SHIT!" the moon was giggling with his mouth bleeding red. "_okay what the hell is going on?" _I thought to myself until the image viewed at a city that look little gothic style making it worse for me.

A ninja in the dark looked little familiar in the legends story I keep hearing when I was a newbie ninja recruit.

His red shades and the ninja mask hiding his scar. He was wearing black assassin's clothing with light armor attach to it, his shadowy gloves holding his nice piece of a katana. He really looks like the one of the legends when someone challenge sinner Steve, and never heard of again using his mystic ruby.

The ninja was facing some kind of zombie Juggalo wearing an iron mask with part of his head chopped off.

The strangers besides us were total shocked again, probably knowing him again, making me little bit curious why they're so scared at this.

The clown wielded a warning stop sign, and moved unfathomable speed trying to smash his head, but was blocked from his katana radiating with red energy.

Out from a nearby dark alley came out from the shadow a new guess appear. "Hmmm this is appeared to be….MADNESS!" he laughed manically in his mixed Irish Scottish accent watching the battle between the two.

His appearance was middle age with his hair completely white, and his mullet beard showing. His eyes were very yellow which was creepy to me because that he looks more insane.

He was wearing fancy suit with two colors from his right side and his left side of his suit.

His left side of his suit was very purplish and on his right side was orange rust, I was wondering why he wears that.

The mirror hologram turns the view to a big giant Goth like castle with giant white candles pointing out, and three cartoonish skulls like it was a wannabe Disney castle crap when I was little or something like that.

When it zoomed in the sunset sky, the sun almost want to sleep, a figure was fighting something.

A man who looked like Jesus, but look more menacing, fighting a mix animal creature.

The mischievous beast was mixed with a lizard, a bird, a horse, a goat, and what the heck is he anyway was attacking a guy who look like Jesus.

The person who looked like the messiah, but his eyes is bloody red, his face was bunch of snitches, and has no mercy.

The mixed animal creature was watching his minion…okay the minions were different and weird as fuck.

The minions heads are giant green pear with a mouth keep saying 'LOL WUT' instead of a normal human heads, and the other minions, oh sweet fuck are those XV infected victims!?

"What are they HERE!?" I and my team yelled when we saw XV infected that supposed to be exterminated when Omega used his Longinus knife blowing up XV alien thing making them.

There black solid scales and there sharp tails that they are signs of victims of XV. Very ugly scene am looking at.

They tried to kill the man who looked like the messiah, but they were ripped to half by his awesome blade with binary code on it, and the beast mixed animal still watching him.

The image was done as it fading away and it was the creepiest, messed up things I saw.

"**Do you believe us now and cleaning up of your enemy." **The normal Guthix said from the hologram we saw.

"We kind of believe you, but how Jebus, Tricky, and auditor got in that universe." Said the man in the badass clothing and wearing the crimson goggles.

"**Blame it on our parallel selves they cause it, but they don't how they did it, pretty much ending up forgetting what's happening."**

"But I am an old man, why am I doing this?" I told them but my body feels very youthful that really irked me.

"**No you are not, look at yourself." **The green dude with his leather armor snapped his figures; when a puff of smoke cleared a glass mirror was hovering directly to my face, I was kind a not surprise because we're all dead.

My grayish hair is now dark blue, my wrinkle skin is now youthful and my old elderly face is now my younger self in the mirror.

"**Told you and we're going to sending you clean up the mess, but with help along the way, some who in these world or some from a different universe that you probably don't understand, oh get your a** in there." **The normal Guthix rudely said to us.

"But how are going to clean up the mess." I really don't know how defused the madness.

"**All of you will know when time comes, killing the demon beast hiding under a school."**

When he finish his sentence a giant orange yellowish portal pop out in this foggy void.

I walk towards it and stop as I observed it what's inside the portal.

I look inside, not touching afraid something goes wrong. There I saw is bunch of white sheets of papers with f's on it flowing through the other portal with stamps on them saying blame or save entering to a another portal.

I looked up as a logo of a black and white tank with orange words saying Newgr-**"Okay enough observing it, GO!"**

I was interrupted when all of us were suddenly levitated of the ground and forcefully enter inside the portal.

**Somewhere in the Mojave desert in Nevada.**

My eyes seeing total white, but were slowly faded away now seeing dusty brown sand flowing in the air.

I lift my head seeing we're lying in some sandy desert with my team and three strangers.

We got up from the desert ground and shake off the sand covering are bodies.

"Where are we?" I said looking around in this desert seeing it was very endless.

"Do we look like we know it, but somehow look oddly familiar to Nevada desert were in." The guy who is wearing his bandana and his sunglasses said.

"Yeah look like some random adventure we got and who are you three anyway since we did not introduce are selves." I told them when the man wearing his cap answering us.

"Oh yeah I forget when those nine dudes showing us random stuff, my name is-"

**Look like that is the end here.**

**Yeah I got the characters from Newgrounds when Xero about to talk about it when he was interrupted.**

**Here is the people who own the character and stuff with hints.**

**The nine dudes are parallel of three gods from a game called 'runescape' created by company called JAGEX.**

**The mix mischievous beast 'hint' is created by Hasbro studio or the HUB.**

**The man in the alley looked insane who is belongs to 'Bethesda studio.'**

**Some of the other involve with the NG.**

**The three stranger, Jesus, flaming guy belong to 'Krinkles'**

**With the Xionic character owned by Xionico inspire by krinkles.**

**The mouth things with Lolwut pear heads from the person namd Alpha-Nuva.**

**Some things I don't want to explain and I don't own stuff okay and sometimes I will not write some stories when I have a life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright this is my second I made part of this story and stuff; remember I don't own anything okay. Anyway sorry it takes so long because I have lot things to do in life.**

**Also some of them come from Newgrounds like Krinkles or other authors. Also they be little full metal alchemist later on.  
**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Explaining, Train, illuminati pyramid and reaching a Goth city.**

KARY (flashback)

I opened my eyes as I see endless white space of nothing, no sky, no land and just nothing. "*sigh* this is probably my afterlife for trying to kill my two team mates, and being such a bitch along activated my Longinus knife." Pretty much that's my cause and effect how I died.

I was floating with no clothes on, seriously why I am in this afterlife since am a robot and all.

But something isn't right of my entire body and it really surprised me.

My body feel's fleshy and not artificial metal. I looked downed at my now human skin seeing it was slightly tanned and feel really smooth, I tried to cover my private parts and my … chest, somehow gotten larger than my old self. I feel really alive like I was a human than an android.

"Wow I didn't see this coming." I told to myself, trying to get used to my now human body.

"**How is your now human body than your old android self hmmm?" **I gasped at the voice that suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Who the hell are you ….pervert?" I turned my body around seeing a creature with black and white smoke coming out of it. Along with seeing a gigantic gray stone door, carved of a tree, and weird symbol on it as the thing was lying in front of the carved door.

"Who the heck are you…'thing.'" Trying to get enough courage on this thing as he smile creepily. Seriously is this my afterlife punishment of doing a crappy cyberpunk incident or something shit, living with this weird life form and inside this endless space of nothing.

"**Kind of a yes and no. You are not going to stay here forever because someone recreated and resurrect you. I mostly done with the body, along no punishment since three parallel alchemists enter my territory with a reason and I have no idea how to punish you, since you are being picked up in my domain." **The creature said to me as it read my mind making it really freaking creepy and rude at the same time.

"Yeah who is going to bail me out than and who are the three alchemists you talking about?" Trying to figure out what the heck is going on. "Also what the hell are you!?"

"**I am everything, life forms call me the galaxy, some call me the Universe, some believe am god, as my name is truth and specially I am every-." **The creature named truth was interrupted by the door far behind him, as it open seeing pure darkness showing red eyes, but a person came out from with a...raccoon?

"_**Truth I told you don't harassing her when you're done recreated her." **_Said the person who came out of the door with the raccoon, talking to the thing named Truth.

The male stranger was wearing green; I mean literally every in his body is green except for his tanned skin.

He was wearing a blindfold covering his eyes but tears coming out, I wonder why the heck his crying. He was wearing a monk like robes with a tear or root symbol in the center of his chest. His hair was covered by the hood that was attached to his robe but I see some green bangs coming down by his forehead.

I was curious about him until a raccoon speak out that really piss me off in his squeaky voice.

"*turned on whistle* Well look we have here Guthix, a nude sexy beautiful lady in front of us, Hello lady am Randy can I touch your-*hmpff!*" I was squashing the little perverted menace that talks to me, as I was squashing him to death using my foot.

"_**Randy we really don't have time for this and please used your manners." **_The green stranger said seeing my foot stepping on the little menace named Randy.

"*Urghh!* you got a really nice *AHH!* you got ther-*Hu!*, you got an amazing ho-*AHH!*" As I step the small pervert harder as he keep flirting me in pain.

"_**Randy you should better apologize or she will probably crush you harder." **_Thank you the guy who is almost entire green helping me stop this Raccoon.

"Fine, Fine I will stop flirting with her Guthix." The raccoon named Randy finally give up and went beside the person named Guthix as the raccoon groaning in pain from my feet.

"_**Anyway Truth are you done everything as I said." **_Guthix questioning the life form thing that did not answer my question.

"Hey I still got questions, what is going on? specially that named Truth over there didn't answer me." I said to them tried not knowing what happening.

"**Oh that question, I fuse the alchemist minds into one body, so they have three personalities since they did something forbidden that they pay their price along becoming my semi assisted or servant." **The Thing finished my first answer and making me shiver a little what he did.

"Okay my other question what is going on and who's bailing me out?" I said ignoring my fear along with still confused what is going.

"_**The recreating thing is that you become a demigod that is part of my flesh and living with your friends in the other place there in but a cost." **_Really become a demigod and live with my squad that I have a freaking sinister deed and a huge b**ch to them really.

"Oh really then why become a demigod along living with them since am a psychopath b**ch committing terrible f**king deeds!" I yelled at the person not believing what his going about.

"_**You are not, I saw your fate and mind of your problems, and so I believe you have a balance mind, but a chaotic one."**_He was glow bright green with his palm open as he aiming in front of me, and pretty much I was freaking out in fear, what his going to do me.**" Today you are the servant neutrality of chaos and Thief of life!"**

A green beam of light strike straight right in my forehead, as my vision begin to blur and my conscious about to be knock out.

As everything in my vision begin to fade, slowly drifted to unconscious, I saw the gray door open seeing a golden blond person came out wearing black leather of something, since everything now a blur along my eyes fading to darkness. I can't see what he looks like, but only hearing his voice.

"_**Yes my lord truth- **_*Ugh!* F**k you TRUTH!" The voice was a manly monotone voice, but into a raging yell of a small kid.

"**Yes Pride you may need to dress her and send her to the place where her allies staying. Also please restrain the others souls living inside of you." **The thing named truth said to the guy named Pride. I was somehow surprise that, I am going to visit my squad, but what cost did they say.

"Hey can I do stuff to her." I heard the little creep named Randy begging to them, doing something horrible to me. I was very afraid that was my cost.

"**No."** All of them answered to Randy giving me some relieve that he doesn't do anything perverted to me.

"Fine you would not give my fun then I will leave this place fool." As I hear a giant gust of wind blowing in this place for a few seconds.

"_**Randy no…*sigh* he did not listen that we need him." **_The person named Guthix sound disappointed make me more curious about him and his relation with that raccoon.

"_**Get her dressed and teleport her to the place she needed to go. When you finished doing that then I'll pay you some of my powers truth." **_The last words he said as my last remaining energy to hear was finally knocked out and went to sleep to a silent abyss.

(FLASHBACK ENDED)

A small speck of dirt softly touching my face, waking me up from my past event dream inside the white space.

I slowly open my eyes seeing an Arad desert and the blue sky as the sand flowing in the air. I look around seeing were in a desert with a Sun laughing at us.

I got up slowly seeing my squad and three strangers waking up. Before I know it a joke hatched inside my head.

'_Hmm like we got... DESERTED LOST' _My habit making the best joke is coming back and this one was the best joke I ever made! I wish I have those sunglasses making it more awesome, but never mind that; am trying to forget that incident with those creeps.

When I about to get up. I spotted one of my allies and a random stranger talking to each other. It was Xero talking to a guy wearing the McDonald like cap that I completely forgot the name and with headset headphones attach to his head.

(XERO)

"The name's Deimos and my buddy over there is Sanford." He introduces himself and his smug looking friend standing near Askad, probably figuring out where the hell we are now with the sun laughing at us. Still the sun creeps me the f**ked out of me, when I keep hearing it.

"Finally our rebellious leader over there chatting with the guy in red is Hank J. Wimbleton." Seeing the guy chatting with Omega, wearing his crimson goggles, a mask and the sweet jacket his wearing….wait a rebellious leader?

"Wait a rebel leader?" I question him and what rebellion his talking about? Men my old self experience making me semi wise suddenly.

"Our rebellion leader is fighting against the Auditor that brings the madness in Nevada and destroying our reality, using his Improbability Drive." Wait, an Improbability drive and who the hell is Auditor?

"Wait, what the hell you talking about, because I don't understand single last detail you said?" I ask him again still don't understand where he came from.

"Well do you want the short story or the long one?" I probably go with the short one as my patience ready running low. Yup my young self is coming back.

"Short one and please make more sense because I don't know s**t you are in along with your buddies doing." I said waiting for the response.

"Well it's extremely complicated, the Auditor is a flaming devil you saw and destroying reality using a computer called Improbability drive, that making people go insane with powers bending reality inside Nevada."

"And more about the Improbability drive?" I said still not understand the device thing.

"Improbability drive is a computer device that Auditor created able to bring madness in reality like making his soldier stronger with cloning, having the sky turn dark red and making giant minions, pretty much do anything but a cost to your sanity like that clown." He finished explaining about the thing making sense and satisfied of his answer.

"Well that's a-"I was interrupted by something that landed on my head. It feels like a rock coming down from the sky trying to murder me.

"*groaning in pain* what the hell is that?" I check my head if it's bleeding while looking down finding the thing landed that almost break my skull.

"Hey Deimos can you help me finding that crap, that almost crush my brain?" I said to him trying to find that thing landed in this desert sands.

"It's behind you dude." He pointed behind my back making me turn around finding a device thing that look like a smart phone and a sealed fold note, taped behind the back of it.

"Hey you didn't even answer your name and your team mates remember?" I almost forgot to explain about us how f**king stupid of me.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, the names Xero." I pretty much i'm doing the introduction now that I almost forgot to do.

"Over there your buddy Hank talking do, is Omega, his kind of the leader of the group and complete douche." I still have my grudge on Omega for pushing me around, but I have some respect for him for helping me survive and save my ass from b**chy psychopath Kary-08 or was it XV saved me? But oh well.

"Over there is Kary, she is probably making shitty jokes again." Kary was just plain harmless and making really 'piss me off' jokes or memes that really pisses me off when I keep hearing her. She was fine and dandy until she went total psychopath crazy after we finished the mission killing XV. She ending up trying to kill us and tried to destroy the world but we stopped her from doing that.

Still I don't know how she turned into a human then an android and I don't know where she got the brownish robes (which is a pajama suit thing not a robe.) she's wearing covering her…..E sized chest. _"COME ON XERO, Stop staring at her you fucking pervert!" _I slap myself trying to stay focus and explaining to the next person Askad.

"Over there, who is nearby of your smug looking friend is Askad." I look over our yellow or orange geeky team mate doing all the hacking, explosive and all that shit. He seems trying to figure out where we are and about to chat to the smug guy named Sanford.

He was pretty much dead in the mission when one of the XV infected victims stab him right in the back, doing some freaking geek stuff.

When I was checking him, I remember something really familiar about that robot showing up facing Kary-08. He acts like Askad when he was in his depressing mood and he knows Kary very well since Askad somehow related to Kary or something. Could it be- nah it couldn't be him since his dead on that suicidal mission when he uses his explosive knife going kamikaze on those infected victim's. It couldn't be him or… is it?

"Anyway…we're a bunch of mercenary killers working with a secret organization or some s**t." I kind of lied when I call ourselves 'mercenaries' because were robotic cyborg slaves and one Kary working with some demonic organization. After I murdered XV Omega, I end up going rebellious against them. I found Enid in one of their facilities as I freed her and teach her the ways of combat on her battles. Now I mention it, I wondered how she is doing right now. I hope she survived and murder that bastard who caused all of our deaths.

"Okay and what did you find?" Said Deimos very curious what I found as I pick the item up and rubbing off the desert sand covering it.

"A device that looks like a black colored mobile phone and a note attached to it." Anyway, HOW the hell this thing fell out of the sky!?

"Read the note probably something interesting." Yeah I hope its f**king interesting.

I pull off the note that taped attached to the device like smart phone and unfolding it.

"Hey guys we found something!" I yelled back at them to get their attention. They look back at me with curious faces on them.

"What did you find anyway Xero?" Askad looking at the note am holding in my right hand and the black colored device in my left hand.

"This thing I found lying in these desert sands." Actually I don't want to say 'it fell from the sky' because it make me look retarded and plain stupid.

"What it says anyway, I hope it was the joke I wrote to you along with my prank." My head pulses with anger when kary mention that. It's pretty much the worse fucking joke I ever experience that involves with my hair while playing StarCraft. I even don't want to fucking explain it!

"No it's not the fucking joke Kary it look more of a note." I answer back to Kary; still piss off at the joke Kary made and remembering it.

"Anyway let see who written this thing." Reading who it was and who signed it.

"It from those random strangers, one of them is Guthix who is normal I think." I said to them while preparing to read the note.

"Okay I wonder why he wrote this crap." ***clearing cough* Dear Bolverk team and rebels.**

**This is a bit of a tutorial and other stuff. Now the device is called Madness tracker. The device is main goal is to searching the madness in this world, also acting like a compass, map or other stuff. Its main focused is looking for chaos or total madness.**

"Wait this phone search for madness, so it's in only in our world that Auditor keep spitting out?" Hank said a bit worried.

**Unfortunately our chaotic morons unleashed all madness in all different worlds and universe that should not belong in this world.**

"F**k." Hanks getting more stressful that something going bad to happen and pretty much we are screwed here, but I keep reading.

**I know all of you are screwed, but keep reading about the device and then later the powers we given to all of you.**

"Wait powers? what powers?" Kary asked getting really curious and I was getting confuse, when did they give us power?

**The Madness tracker not only find madness, the device can be used you to detect certain artifacts lying around in this world. The artifacts will aid when you found them.**

**So yeah, this thing can find stuff lying around and locate madness sliding in this place.**

**Now time to explain about your powers and equipment. We tempered your body flesh and enchanted the cyborg implants of Bolverk team except Kary, when all of you got knocked out in our place. The upgrade we gave you will boost your strength, agility and awareness.**

"Hmm kind of interesting... I wonder?" As Omega stare at Kary wondering her powers still working and I was wonder as well if Kary's powers still intact, after her death.

**I almost forgot the Madness tracker can also be a storage warehouse when you use it giving the equipment it stored inside the thing.**

Really, then how the hell were going get out of this desert with that demon sun laughing at us.

**Anyway all your power is given by us it can be release by collected the artifacts when said it 'aid' you since you all can't do some supernatural crap in the zero stage or known as the newbie rank. Except for Kary since she's overwhelm of energy by one of us along with her original powers still intact plus she become more powerful then before.**

"Really, so my power is upgraded?" She looks at her hands glowing brightly green.

"So we can use our cyborg ability?" I said, still reading the paper.

**Your original ability still intact, if you want to augment your perks is collecting our descended artifacts lying around here, but right now you need to find a city that is mark on the device. Also be very careful because madness is spreading very widely, that you will encounter some stuff aren't normal or surrealist.**

"Okay then that was interesting." Askad said wondering what inside this device my hand holding, but I keep reading.

**Turn on the device and go the map to find the city and storage room to get your stuff that we stored there.**

**Sign Guthix the true neutral.**

**P.S think this device is a Mobile Improbability drive without screwing reality like a normality device.**

"True neutral, what the hell does that mean?" I said looking at the paper and looking back at the device in my palm of my hand.

"A device that tracks madness that I don't know crap, how to use it huh?" Askad here, you're the one in charge this thing since you know all the hacking, and technology stuff." I press the start power button at the top of it and handed to Askad, hoping he knows something.

(OMEGA)

Isn't that strange Xero found a device that came out of nowhere? I was about to tell him where get it but Hank finish his story. "Anyway that is my life story being bitch around by the Higher powers and the Auditor." The person I chat with was known as Hank when finished his story about his life fighting his nemesis. We talk a little bit about ourselves along with talking about our teams.

"Yeah your life sounds messed up than mine." I said back to Hank showing my sympathy towards him.

"Yeah anyway what's Askad doing now?" Hank said as he stared at Askad the smart person of our squad. I explain to Hank about us and my squad secret since his somehow trustworthy to my books.

Askad is still the same; his brown hair, orange glasses and wearing his usual orange combat suit when we start a mission. Nothing really changes about his feature or so.

"Hmmm…a storage teleportation item? let me see?" Askad was pressing something on the screen when a white flash appeared on the desert ground. I saw our equipment for my squad, normal plain guns and a thin rope attached to a very sharp steel hook. I don't really know how our weapons got here; I really don't want to know where or why they get this.

"It appears we can teleport our weapons whatever we want, even there is no satellite or anything connected only this device; just teleport from this tracker. With that this thing appears have our weapons." Askad said still tempering the thing slightly giving me bad mojo from it, but I was satisfied that we can have our weapons and teleporting them whatever we wanted.

"Okay then I guessed we pick up our weapon since they look very high tech and complicated." Hank said picking up twin micro-UZI's and a katana dojo blade on the desert ground.

"This hook somehow had gotten sharper than before when I use my old one and-what the heck?" Sanford picked up a hook attached with a thin wire rope laying in the ground, when it has a strange red mark of a big W. Also he picked up a pistol attached with a silencer before picking up the strange hook.

"Hey an f**king golden M-249 still intact sweet!" Deimos said picking up the heavy machine gun that is gold. Along picking up a TMP gun with a silencer attached.

"Hey these look like one of my gloves, but they look different." Kary said picking up her sharp claws like gloves that looks very similar to her old ones. The tips of her claws were glowing green very crazy and have a green tear or root like symbol in the center of the palm of the gloves. Somehow they were sharper and irradiated with a deadly aura. The gloves has a unique and flawless design then her old one.

"Hell f**king yes!" Xero shouted in glee grabbing his bow he keep calling it lighting arrow that turn his foe to ash edition with blades attached to it. He grabbed his Blood wire; red wires that grab the victims and cut them to pieces. He picked up his Aeroblade, a metal staff like blade that not use for chopping, it use for using the air cutting up his foes. He teleported them all with a quick flash as it empty in his hands.

He picked up his twin Boom Knives. Brass knuckles mixed with short, sharp daggers. It has the ability to eject the tip of the blades to his enemies making them explode. He flipped them back inside his cervical armor storing it. We pretty much are wearing our fully repaired armor except for Askad since his wearing combat jumpsuit and Kary wearing strange clothing out of nowhere.

He finally grabbed the ripper, a chainsaw hybrid with a blade. It will easily cut through armor, perfect for anti-armor on tanks or heavily armored enemies.

"Xero, you should calm your excitement or you probably cut someone." Askad joking at him, waiting for Xero tantrum to come out of him. Askad picked up all his explosive devices that I really don't want to explain along grabbing his orange glasses.

"F**k you a**hole, glad I have half of my elderly personality intact, so I don't screw around." Xero said somehow calmer, maybe he improved his attitude when his alive and aging. Kind of surprise me his little bit changed.

"Hurry up were getting crisp to death from that f**king sun!" Xero screamed at me finally lose his temper.

I sighed, I change my mind about him; his still the same Xero.

I picked my Joy Colt. A revolver mixed with my original trademark gun. It fire's .50mm rounds, but still destructive. I teleported my pistol with a flash of light overwhelm it.

I picked the Terminator a gun really inspired by the awesome movie Terminator. It can fire 00 explosive buck shells making a gory scene. Plus it can hold 12 shells of the shotgun capacity. I store my shotgun, teleporting inside the device Askad explained about.

I picked up Grugde, I really don't know why they named this yellow camouflaged sniper rifle.

Its abilities of the rifle is that the caliber can fire fast, very low recoil, and can use Auto fire along with bouncing the bullet for few seconds. The rifle rounds are .80 caliber rounds plasma.

With a flash of light it's gone and stored inside by the mobile thing.

I picked up Askad weapon. The Armadillo that is a portable rocket launcher, with a blade attached in the back and the front for good CQC. The weapon can fire .80 HE semi-homing missile and can hold 80 missile inside amazing isn't it. It gets better when it can fire an explosive drill targeting the enemies head destroying a group of them; in short destroying a blockade. Also when the Armadillo is badly damaged it can self-destruct. With that I stored the Armadillo with a flash of light.

I spotted my bloody doll. A syringe gun that sucked my blood to make thousands of homing blood missile, unfortunately it can threaten my life or suck my brain I.Q with it, so I use it in desperate situations or important diversion. I looked at it, somehow its glowing red with a red W.

I decided to use it in high tactical situation as I stored it with a flash of light teleporting it again.

I lifted up the Artic Empress; a rifle or a launcher since its firing missile with a beam of ice stream. The weapon ability is to freeze anyone useful on plethora things. Its missile caliber is S.H.I: super-heated ice. Also it can make a giant ice shock wave, using three rounds. Freezing anything who touch it, but I need high jump to use it since the wave will get me as well.

I store the weapon making it really useful for freezing my enemies inside or out.

Finally I picked up my pair Ballistica's. A yellow-orange sub machine gun can hold magazine 270 rounds of 5,56 mm Super-heated rounds with firing each 3 rounds of 3 burst. It can use entire clip with no stop-volley.

It can also, transform into Gauntlets without the use of holding them. So that I can hold my other weapons while my Ballistica's attached on my gloves, and can be deadly on close unarmed combat with a powerful explosive punch destroying a building, but it can drain me a lot of energy doing that.

I begin to fuse into my glove, transforming into a new pair of yellow-orange gauntlets with a red light going in the center of my gauntlets.

Looks like we're all done picking up our weapons, but how are going get out of here?

"Askad are you done with that device?" As he keep tempering the hand held device along answering my question.

"Wait there is the map I found on this Tracker, looks like a map of this place and it's telling us go west with a pinpoint location saying Death city." He said interest on the city, but who call their city 'Death' city?

"Looks like we get out this Hellh-"We were interrupted when a pineapple fell from the sky…wait what? The pineapple landed on Xero head stunning him for a while, before it landed on the desert ground. "Why luck and Karma be such a B**ch to me!" Xero grabbing his head trying get his conscious from the stun. Also it made Kary laughing at Xero making him arguing with her for a while. Askad and the rebels were silent staring at the pineapple.

"Hello people I am Mr. Pineapple and I fell from the sky! Isn't that very wonderful then meeting Stanley?" The thing opens its eye revealing a pinkish Cyclops eye and a big mouth making everyone got the pineapple attention. Am I going insane and what sky this thing talking about?

I look up seeing a giant red static hole on part of the sky that one of the part Hank mention. Looks like Madness is here and now spreading.

(XERO)

HOLY…sweet…bloody…FUCCKING GOD IS THAT THING!?

Am I went insane or what; looking at this talking pineapple. "Guys are you seeing this." I said to my squad and the rebels.

"Yup Madness is definitely spreading everywhere." Hank said making me calm down as I am not the only one seeing this.

"Yeah my friends about to fall in…" The pineapple said looking at static wall appear out of nowhere.

A strawberry with a clock eye landed near the Cyclopes pineapple.

"Hello am strawberry clock and why am not in my home looking at my kingdom with my B." The Strawberry said in a computer voice as he observe the place his in. Okay this is five times worse now since this it's not right and somehow making Kary stare in wonder while the others stare with shock.

"Wait you are not Orange wher-"The pineapple said in a squeaky voice when two oranges with a faces landed near the strawberry.

"Hello I am annoying orange and here is my cousin Orange Ahahahahaha!" The Annoying thing laugh making me have a headache listening to it.

"Hello Pineapple how is it going with them." The another orange said to the Cyclops pineapple.

"Well I about to talk to them try to know each other." The Pineapple said to the Orange of his progress making me go insane seeing these abnormal things.

"Anyway guys am going to light a cigarette to cool my nerves." Deimos said pulling out a cig and a lighter; maybe I need one as well since this is going crazy.

"Oh no, you can't since cigarettes are sign of bad luck or quick automatic death you know." The talking Strawberry said to Deimos with a hint of warning on his computer tone voice. Do I really care about the cig-wait bad luck?

"Yup, if you don't want to have bad luck, don't smoke it; Ahahahahaha!" The annoying orange thing said and I really want murder that thing.

"Um…whatever I really don't care anymore about my smoking habits." He said lighting the cigarette hanging in his mouth, with a puff of smoke comes out.

So he has a smoking habit? Men his going to be dead soon using them.

"Oh…you've done it, oh well good luck with that or not." The pineapple said when I heard a train sound behind us and static sound buzzing.

Red giant bold letters glowing in front of us and gray static saying "**WARNING: COME GET ME SUCKER ;3**" when giant metal tracks suddenly appears out of nowhere on the desert arid ground. **"NEXT STOP: DEATH CITY!"**

"S**t Tricky is coming our way, be prepare to jump inside the train in high speed!" The train sounds getting louder; getting closer to us. "We need to hijack this train from tricky, so we can get our location faster and hope this f**king train lead to our place we're going."

I obediently listen to Hank;even its pissing me off from being f**king authority, but I learn my bloody lesson from my elder age experience.

A gray train moving in high acceleration speed heading towards us and it looks like one of those western style trains.

As the train passed by us; Hank, Deimos, Sanford including Omega jumped on the back the train; while Kary picking up Askad since he doesn't have special ability in extreme situation. Kary somehow always helping or protecting Askad when his in desperate need of help.

She begins to spark green and she went flying very fast towards the train while she's holding Askad.

I run like a mother**king speed devil reaching the second part of the train seeing blood spray in the window with gunshots flying. They probably countered hostile foes Inside I guess.

I run towards the third part of the train as me and Kary (holding Askad) break through the windows, while Hank, Omega, Sanford, Deimos who used back of the train. Stormed inside this place with their guns preparing to fire.

The victims were wearing red shades, black tuxedo business suit things and badge saying 1337 crew.

Kary dropped Askad behind her as both preparing combat, while the 1337 crew aiming their pistol at us and oh…BRING THE F**K ON! I starting my ripper as it begin growling alive.

(In the very end of the train)

(3rd)

In the very end of the 8th part of the iron carriage transportation train; were the controls operated. Two clowns are controlling and driving the train without a care what's happening in the back of the train when the 1337 crew were being slaughtered to death.

The clown who is shoving coal in the engine furnace that keep the train going, was wearing an iron mask with bullet wounds in the center of his face, Green rotten skin making him look like a zombie and a train worker hat covering his chopped off part of his head. Along with orange clown hair showing.

His companion who is controlling the train and eating green slime pie's with no care.

His hair was wild black with long, slightly curved candy corn like horns showing. His skin was gray with clown makeup on his face with scratches that come from a cat claws. His eyes were yellowish and with his sharp teethes showing.

His was wearing a black shirt with a purple Capricorn symbol in the center of his chest, Clown polka dot gray pants and purple clown like shoes. His seems calm as he keeps eating the green slime on the pie tins without a care of the world.

Pretty much when they first met each other; they tried to kill each other without no reason, but they got over it as time pass by and somehow become friends. They encountered each other when wondering in the desert.

Their names are Gamzee and Tricky with fueled Hatred towards Shaggy and Dope for no reason.

They heard gunshots and screams of agents making Tricky irradiated while Gamzee was calm what is happening in the back of the train.

"**(* #$(WHAT THE HELL?#!)" **Tricky shouted with static coming out of his voice. He looked through at the train door window. Seeing the 5th part of the train was being breach of intruders; seeing all the 1337 crew organs were scattered everywhere. With blood sprayed painting inside of the fifth train red.

The intruder was his nemesis Hank with his friends, along with strangers he doesn't know probably thinking is his allies as well.

"ChIlL oUt BrOtHeR wHaT mOtHeRf**KiNg cAuSe yOu FrEaK oUt?" Gamzee said in a stoner tone from the slime pies.

"**()*&SOME INTRUDER F**KING MURDER MY CUSTOMER!)() AND IT MY F**KING ENEMY!)(" **Tricky shouted in static voice in rage; as gray static covering part of the air.

"DaMn ThAt iS hArSh BuT aM cOnTrAl tHiS mOtHeRf**KeR I cAnT dO nOThInG." Gamzee yet again said in a stoned tone.

"**(*()FINE YOU CONTROL TRAIN WHILE I F**KING DEAL WITH THEM!)#(" **Tricky shouted in static voice as he grabbed his warning stop sign and going to the 8th train carriage door to release the 7th carriage disconnecting part of the train. Along with 1337 crew ready their guns in their hands.

"**&*((DON'T F**KING SHOT THEM I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM OR ELSE IF YOU DO!)(_" **Shouted at the 1337 crew in wrathful statics, but unfortunately they questioned him. "Else what if we shoot them?" The Crew question Tricky as he answered them with one word.

"This!" His entire body glowed dark red from Auditor powers; when he was sucked inside of him stolen half of his power. He lifted his left hand as it glowing dark red while all the 1337 crew were levitating off the ground and he push them in the rail road tracks, as blood sprayed everywhere from being crush under of the train.

Tricky went inside the 8th carriage as he disconnect the locomotive rail of the 7th carriage making the other seven carts moving away from the 8th transport cart with his foe's breaching the 7th carriage with slaughtering all of his man, but except 8th carriage with him in it.

Fortunately, Xero leap in the 8th carriage as he strike tricky of his twin daggers hybridize with brass knuckles. Luckily for Tricky he blocked Xero daggers from his warning stop sign as both of them engage in unholy melee combat. Both of them fighting or moving in unfathomable speed making Xero and Tricky looked like they were blurs.

With that, it removed Tricky attention from the 7th carriage when the rebels and Xero friends leaped inside the 8th carriage while Tricky was busy fighting the blue ninja with bad temper.

Tricky didn't even saw them on his train while fighting Xero. He was so focused on Xero everything around him was only focus on him. As the rebels and the three Bolverk squads watching both of them fight, in blurs from their ungodly speed.

Meanwhile in front of the train were the control system located at and controlled by Gamzee. The engine along with the controls were intact and Tricky was very busy fighting of Xero. Gamzee was driving the train with no care what's happening in the back. His pretty much stoned from his slime green pies he made.

When his looking at the railroad line on the arid desert. He spotted something very far distance seeing a small pyramid of red blocks saying T.N.T with a brown cat like lion, red eyes and wearing a general scout hat standing top of it. He saw a group of people and creatures standing nearby of the tower doing something. The pyramid was in front of the train tracks.

"WhAt ThE mOtHeR f**KiNg Is ThAt ThInG?" Gamzee said wondering why a pyramid in front of him.

(In the T.N.T pyramid with the cat at the top) (AN hint: From Alchestbreach)

"Isn't wonderful seeing all the Steve building a new year tower for us Jerry?" Said a guy who was wearing a duster coat, a cowboy hat, paratrooper shades and wearing cowboy clothing. He has a doom rider mustache and he was a Caucasian male with godly powers. He was…ALChestBreach. He was talking to his zombie ghoul friend JerryMcGhoulBerry. He was wearing a piece armor look like come from scrap, Shades and has a blue glove in his left hand.

"Ftftft!" A cricketing sound come from a giant radroach showing his a** behind him. Nearby a robot with ball like arms with a light attach to his head known as a protectron, behind AL.

"Steve please stop showing you're a** in front of captain Ballarms since this a 2013 holiday." Alchestbreach said to his radroach named Steve with his robot known Captain Ballarms.

Yet again Steve making noises with showing his A**, now in front of a giant lizard with big claws, Wearing a top hat and going invisible suddenly.

"Yeah I know it dangerous to put Chumpkins in the top of the pyramid and please stop showing you're a** in front of Mr. CuddlesWorth." Al said to Steve with the giant lizard named CuddlesWorth.

"Hey Six isn't dangerous to be near that?" Said a buff guy with a baseball cap covering a bandana, Square glasses look an M&M hipster, tan skin and wearing a leathered armor. Also with a Teddy bear with a fire hydrant connected with a pipe his holding along with a tag named Tum-Tum nearby the buff guy.

"Goddamn it Niner I already know it and please get that demonic bear away from me!" Al Said to the guy named Niner. When Al was shouting at Niner; two ladies appeared behind Niner.

Lady one was wearing a straw hat covering her brunette hair, gray shirt with a sandy colored sling bag, red bandana scarf around her neck, pale skin, blue jeans with a belt along a chain attach to her hip and has a giant metal Backpack.

Lady number two has cat like eyes, blonde short hair, brown jacket and black shirt showing her belly, tight blue jeans, Backpack along with slightly tan skin.

"Janet, Willow what the hell are you two doing here!?" Al angrily shouted at them.

"We're here for the New year 2013 you know that and somehow those cat fighter hero also here following us." Willow said who she was the Lady Number two and when she said that two people appeared again look like cats, but in roman sports armor.

The tall adult Caucasian man, wearing a yellow mask resembles of a cat and has a giant lizard claw in his left hand. The other one was an African kid appears to be 10 years old, but doesn't have a mask and has a small lizard claw that resemble of Mr. CuddlesWorth claws mostly from his cousins.

"THE PURR AND KITTEN BOY…are you f**king kidding me!" AL again angrily shouted at the two.

"Oh come on Aluscus be HAPPY because it's our New Year celebration YEAH!" A guy who has brown hair, green eyes, pale skin and a green shirt saying Tobuscus in stone letters.

"You know am not in a mood for a New Year party Tobuscus?" Said a tall pale buff guy, purple shirt saying Gabuscus and his black hair are spikey.

"Come one Gabuscus this is going to be a hotatatata party!" Said the guy named Tobuscus to his fellow friend Gabuscus.

"Yeah be happy I have Stephano and Cry with me Bro!" Said a guy with sandy blonde hair with headphones attach to his head, pale skin, wearing a blue jacket with a gray shirt saying BRO fist and a fist drawing in it. He has a Swedish accent with a small golden statue in his hand and wearing plain jeans.

"Oh come on Pewdiepie let not be rude in this situation with Al." A guy who named Cry was wearing a white mask with a straight face and o like eyes drawn on it. He has brown hair, pale skin and wearing causal black jacket with normal jeans said to his friend named Pewdiepie.

"I calm down when I feel like it!" Al said to them with no care in his tone.

"Hey do we miss the party I've bring my creature friends along!" Said a guy who has a shaved black hair, a mullet and a green Gumby creature jacket with his friends behind him, his a Caucasian man with a derpy tone and sometime in a rage mood when his upset.

"Yes Nova or known UberhaxorNova you didn't miss the party bro since its morning and oh hey Spoon." Pewdiepie said to Nova and Spoon.

"Yes we can f**king BLOW UP THE TOWER and why the hell there's a cat in the top?" Said the guy named Spoon who has a horse mask that look like the horse jizz. He has an orange jacket and plain jeans.

"Yeah why there is an fucking cat on the top and doesn't make sense?" Said another Caucasian man while his brown hair was covered by the super Mario hat that he borrowed by a friend and wearing an N7 Shepard armor on his entire body.

Behind them is the Creature crew and Al was arguing the guy wearing the N7 armor about the cat atop of the pyramid of explosives.

"Listen Seamus…the cat name is Chumpkin and please don't insult him or I'll murder." Al argued the guy named Seamus.

'Oh really and can you murder me?" Seamus and Al was about to have a bad relationship, but out of nowhere a guy in a red Pikmin jacket with covering his head stop them.

"Come one guys stop fighting and I brought my one thousand Steve's cousins aka red pikmin to build it. Also I bring Amaterasu and Chibiterasu to be peaceful here. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, hey am Chuggaaconroy." The guy named Chuggaaconroy said as one thousand with red creatures with leaves on top of their heads came out behind the pyramid of T.N.T blocks. Along two white wolves come out behind Chugga and both of the wolves had red marks with flaming fire come out.

"Sup Vash12349 here and where's the party at?" A guy named Vash12349 who has a tall blonde hair, sack boy appearance, square orange glasses, red jacket, blue jeans and a revolver gun in his right hand while a PS3 controller in his left hand.

"Oh Vash I didn't see you there." Chuggaaconroy was surprise as he appeared in front of him.

"You mention Steve I forgot someone…STEVEN COME OVER HERE!" Tobuscus shouted as a small blocky creature with black pixels and white lips along with white eyes appeared front of Tobuscus.

"**YES MY LORD AND PLEASE DON'T TIME FCUK?" **Said the creature named Steven in his computer glitch voice.

"Do you invite someone our party STEVEN!?" Tobuscus said to his servant.

"**YES MY CREATOR EDMUND MCMILLEN AND HIS FRIENDS COMING." **Steven answered Tobuscus as more people arrived.

"Toby you sure you're really taking care of Steven?" One of the guest said who has black hair, awesome beard, Caucasian male and glasses. His was wearing causal clothing, but has a meat boy shirt on.

"**EDMUD MCMILLEN!" **Steven said in glee seeing his creator who is Edmund Mcmillen.

"Anyway do we miss anything?" Another Caucasian male said that is one of the guests. His hair was shaved off, glasses, and casual clothing along wearing a meat boy shirt. He also has a name tag saying 'Tommy Refenes'.

Finally guest number 3 is a walking cube of red meat. People call him Meat Boy.

"Yup I took care of him anyway where Isaac is and his friends?" Tobucus said looking around trying to find a small boy with his friends.

"I really don't since he keeps wondering in the desert for someone I guess?" Edmund not sure where is Isaac was at.

They begin to setting up the pyramid for the New Year party. A guy came to the party as he was wearing a Newgrounds shirt that has a black and white tank with yellow words saying 'Newgrounds'. He his Tom Fulp and he brought his Newgrounds crew with him.

"Sorry Tom Fulp for blowing up your website." A guy who is apologizing to Tom had orange skin, wearing a green shirt with a white sword sticking down, as black wings sticking out of the handle. He had pupil less eyes and glowing green, and his name is Andrew Hussie!

"Hey we didn't know it's going to pile of fans and crash it." Tom Fulp said forgiving him as an incident when Andrew Hussie, accidently crash Newgrounds.

"Anyway are we going to blow it up at midnight and after that we go to Death city or Las Vegas to party?" Tom Fulp said announcing to blowing up the pyramid celebrating the New Years at midnight and going to Death city near far off distance of them, as railroad tracks following the city.

"Let's all thank all the Steve's building this for midnight count down! Except for Mr. MineCraft since his busy." When Tom fulp said that all the Steve's appeared as Steve the radroach convincing Chumpkins, Steve the miner getting all the T.N.T using the power of the notch and Steve the red Pikmin with assistance of his cousins building or laboring the pyramid.

"YEAH midnight party!" Said some of the guests shouted in joy for the New Year event.

"So…what the hell is that? " Tom Fulp was interrupted by sudden train noise that is getting close to the T.N.T pyramid.

As when he said that; a western style iron train heading straight at the explosive pyramid plus Chumpkin at the top.

"GOD DAM-" Nova was about to have a rage cry, but his cry was overwhelm by the giant explosion from the pyramid along with Chumpkin making a giant mushroom cloud when the train smash it. Also all the train pieces were flying everywhere and the train was completely destroyed.

As the blast died down and the aftermath of the effect. There was a destroyed train that piece of it fell off in the bottom of a small creator. There were no sign of the party guest corpses as their bodies weren't there like they teleported or something.

Anyway, did the Rebels and Bolverk squad survived let see inside?

(XERO)

Oh God this is f**king hurts when I begin lifting myself up from the explosive aftermath and where the nonsensical fuck the explosion came from anyway?

I look at myself if I was injured or anything worse, but I was okay only some bruises and burns. Plus my armor somehow didn't damaged at all.

I look around seeing a ruined, badly damaged train and the cart. I looked around seeing anyone of us survived.

"Any of you lived!" I shouted to anyone who survived the blast. Only I heard Omega voice.

"Everyone alright, except for Deimos; his bleeding badly and his wounds are exposed since Kary didn't shielded her barrier on him." Goddamn it, Deimos is fucking injured already!

I followed Omega voice seeing there outside the crater with Deimos badly injured. All of them seem fine except for Deimos.

"For a second I thought you died." Askad said in a monotone voice when I survived and his looking at the device in his hand.

"Oh f**k you douche!" I angrily scream at him for not even caring I lived.

"Anyway there is a city nearby us when the train next stop is Death City and looks like we have hope for Deimos medical condition." He looked behind seeing a city far off distance.

"Anyone…have a cigarette…I need…a puff." Deimos said weakly and breathing heavily when his bleeding to death.

"No." We all said to him while Kary was levitating his body because of his badly injuries.

"Anyway let's get off this fucking desert and know where the fuck we're in!" I walk towards the city that looked Goth like look when I examine it closely.

(Somewhere far off near them)

(3rd)

The two clowns Gamzee and Tricky who escaped the blast unharmed as they watching them walking to the city.

"MaN bRo ThAt OnE hElL oF bLaSt." Gamzee said in his stoner mood except for Tricky who is pissed.

"**!#(*)GOD DAMN IT THEY MY MOTHERF**KING TRAIN!)$$" **Tricky shouted as static overwhelm the sky.

"Oh here are the bastards who ruined our prepared party!" Said Vash12349 when all the New Year's party guest pissed off as they were unharmed from the explosion.

Anyway let's change the scene what's happening somewhere else than this.

(Dark shady meeting room)

A group of strange people were talking and there was a red dark shadowy guy that his named is the Mastermind.

"Anyone answer my question and guess what it is?" Said the Mastermind who said to his crew, but they didn't answer that will lead them to their deaths.

"Anyone oh f**k it, forget what I said then." Said the Mastermind getting down to business of his master plan he made.

"**Oh really what is it then?" **The guy who overwhelmed of black flames and red eyes said to him; who is known as The Auditor.

"Yes It's going to involve to release the madness and we also got a recruit who named is Vaas Montenegro, the insane psychopath pirate to assistance you!" As a guy who had a black Mohawk hair, a scar in his right head of his tanned skin. His wearing a red tank top, brown pants, jacked up accessories or bandages and have an insane looked on his face. "Also, Blockhead the yellow thing always being stupid."

Behind Vaas was a person with a round head, yellow skin, red sleeve shirt, blue pants and a giant smile on his face.

"Sup people hope you f**king capable of knowing insanity of me…oh you think am bluffing F**K YOU!" Vaas who become friendly to them suddenly become an aggressive personality.

"Anyway let's f**king get down the pussy business okay?" Vaas said ready for the job as he was from aggressive to slight friendly.

"Where is the cat then...I don't see cat doing a 1% percent job, you such a silly goose that cat's do capitalism." Blockhead cheerful said to Vaas not caring his a insane psychopath.

"Blockhead...shut-the-F**K UP!" Vaas screamed at Blockhead as he keep spitting out illogical questions.

(Inside a cloudy room with sand and a graveyard)

A cartoonish guy who has a black cloth, cartoonish mask and huge block like hands was staring at the mirror that can look at certain places. His named was Lord Death or Shinigami.

Do you think he is the only death? He has brothers and other self of him in different dimension with different looks or personality.

"I feel a sudden presence that there in a different world coming close near our city and appeared madness from different worlds is spreading here." Said Death in concern voice as he knows what's happening in his world.

"Hey something wrong Death?" Said the guy who had red hair, black suit with a black cross tie and his name was Spirit, Lord Death scythe weapon.

"Yes send your daughter and Soul here, there is a mission coming." Death said answered Spirit.

"Alright hope isn't dangerous for my little Maka." Spirit said getting teary eyed making Death little annoyed as he keep rambling on about of his daughter.

'_I should call my brothers of this chaos happening on my world.' _Death thought of calling his brothers helping him of something terrible in the far future.

**222222To be continued**

**Sigh that was long and a lot of thinking since have a bunch of things to do also playing far cry 3 when I got it for Christmas.**

**Anyway here is the hints for something or Copyrighted stuff.**

**The pyramid thing is for the New Years of 2013 as all the YouTube famous people and well known site called Newgrounds owned by Tom Fulp along with Edmund mcmillen and his friend with his creations, plus I added Andrew Hussie the owner of homestuck.**

**Also a reference when Hussie host Newgrounds of a flash animation comic making entire fans crowding in. Plus making it Crash the site.**

**Also their some Deviant fanart of xionic madness urging me to write it**

**Anyway the fruits come from SecretAgentBob, Newgrounds and Realannoying Orange from two accounts and the one site.**

**The people who are about to party, are called the 'Higher Power.'**

**Anyway i'm tired to explain everything and bye. Sorry I can't explain fully since i'm busy of entire things.**


	3. The beginning of disharmony

**So here is the other chapter for my story; along with a lot of multiple crossovers or dimensional universe stuff.**

**Also I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3: Discord in time and space, meeting of the Higher Powers, the new insane organization**

(Somewhere in Nevada of Death City)

(3rd)

Somewhere in Death City full of stone buildings. An empty dark alley filled with tagged graffiti and old garbage dumpsters sitting around, nothing been disturbed.

Suddenly strange noises slowly begin to growl, along a blue box fading in the middle of the alley.

When the growling noises stopped, a blue phone booth box appeared with a black sign say "Police Public call box." in white bold words, and a siren light at the top of the blue phone booth roof.

The door opened, revealing a man walking out.

His brown hair was combed; he has Caucasian skin with slightly big chin, and has an optimistic smile across his face like a miner found diamonds.

He was wearing a brown tweed jacket, covering his bracers and a maroon bowtie near to his neck, attach to his white collar. His legs was covered in black trousers and wearing black ankle-high boots.

"Ah, appears TARDIS land into this place, and somehow have extreme strange activities here." He said in a British accent, saying to his friends who are still inside the phone booth called the 'TARDIS'.

"Well I don't fill anything strange Doctor." A female voice said that came inside the TARDIS.

The girl who stepped out of the TARDIS revealing she had gray skin, orange eyes with gray irises along her rusted red color pupils. She has a long, slightly wild black hair that reaches to her hip. Along with her candy corn like horns sticking out, that was much curved resembled of a ram horns. Her hair, right now was tucked in by her scarlet red cowl that has two bright red buttons near her horns when she wears it. Also with two cut holes in her cowl to fit her horns inside.

She was wearing a red robe, which has long sleeves with a dark red clockwork gear symbol in the center of her chest. Red pants that reach to her knees, white knee socks, but in a close distance their actually white bandages. Black leather shoes with red soles at the bottom. Behind her back are pair of red wings that slightly resembled butterfly wings.

She had red rusty colored makeup at her eyelashes, and her lips along confuse look on her face towards the Doctor. She seems in her teen years.

She floated towards him, using her wings as she called the man, the 'Doctor'.

"Well Aradia Megido this dimension of time, and space, is really…how to I say this? Being wrecked by paradox improbability or just plain 'Madness' when we landed on this world, which is rare to me, and TARDIS as well, since normality is slowly fading away." The Doctor said to the girl that her name was Aradia.

"Well I don't see the place…" A teenage male stepped out the TARDIS looking up the sky seeing something not right, nor normal. His sentence was stopped when he saw it.

He had blonde hair that was covered of his normal maroon red cowl that attached to his cape, very pale skin, and pair of sunglasses shades covering his red irises eyes.

He was wearing a red shirt with a red gear symbol in the center of his chest, just like Aradia. He had bright red under sleeves reaches to his wrists. Dark red cloth pants, black and gray sneakers

"What's wrong Dave Strider?" Both of them said to the teen named Dave Strider.

"Look up." He pointed up seeing the sky with the sun since his wearing his shades, not burning Striders red eyes.

They looked up, slightly covering their eyes, as they were shock, and uncomfortable when they all saw the sun laughing.

"Well it's lot worse than being in a doomed timeline." Dave said remembering the past what happened.

_(Flash back of doom Dave)_

_(DAVE STRIDER)_

_Man this bad, real f**king bad. My friends all dead from that bastard Lord Douche, every universe is being destroyed, and now another doomed timeline, but somehow I survived. I have no freaking clue where AradIa is. She is probably alone and dead already._

_I was floating in front of the Green Sun facing my last stand. For a second I thought I'm going to die, but suddenly someone rescued me from my death._

_A blue phone booth box was fainting near the green sun, growling weird noises._

_When the fainting and growling stopped, the door opened revealing Aradia with a guy besides her. When in the grubbing hell did she do?_

"_It seems your Dave Strider correct? My name's the Doctor, your friend Aradia said you be here." Wait who is this guy and where did she find him?_

_I was about to have a trance thought, but stopped when Lord Douche hand ripped through space seeing black and white static flickering._

"We don't have time standing around, get inside Dave!" _Aradia scream at me in a hurry._

_I got inside like a mouse avoiding being tased by a douche._

_The place was big then the outside. It has all the weird gizmos with orange lights or the big controls in the center._

"_Ah-his somehow interfering with the TARDIS, but how did he did it?" Oh come one we are going to die if he keeps f**kin around. "Hurry up!" I yelled at him._

"_Sorry I can't, his somehow interfering with TARDIS to get us out." Okay were screwed, as I hear English other arm popping in the ripped space. Getting up like a first-born baby knows how to walk. He suddenly starts using that wand thing when green lights popping out, when he's done being retarded, a frown comes across his face._

"_We need something more, to fix the TARDIS then using my sonic screwdriver finding the problem since it's wasting our time, something to boost her." He fling the stick device as blue-green light appeared, pointing at the controls checking the controls, and I having no clue what to do, standing here like a stagnate._

"_I got my music boxes, does it help?" She pulled an Ouija board thing, doing some supernatural crap while hearing Lord English body moving out of the ripped space._

_Then suddenly Music boxes appeared in thin air, dropping into the ground. The Doctor responded to Aradia question._

"_Yes it may work just play it while hook with this." Now I get it, need something travel to space and time as he pull out two wires under the controls that have clamps, look like the ones use for batteries._

"_Is my Timetables work?" I pull out the card as my Timetables appeared. The Timetables are just floating disks records that float, and can travel through time._

"_If the timetables can travel through time that's an alright question." He handed me those wire clamp things in my hands, so I decided go for it when I hear Lord Douche is out of the ripped fabric of space, plus 'not charging his laser inside his mouth'…damn my irony._

_So I, Aradia clamped the wires on our traveling devices as blue electricity sparking in our devices, and the controls that the Doctor was tempering, is glowing._

_We begin to start our musical time traveling devices like it was New Year's over again. Also hearing Lord English outside, almost finish charging his laser to blast us to pieces._

_As our Timetables begin to play, every light in this place begin to glow brightly with the Doctor doing something, pressing a lot of the buttons or controls._

"_Look like the TARDIS traveling is fully functionally and prepare to take off." Thank Jegus we're going to have salvation in-"*BANG!*_

_When TARDIS is about to leave, the phone booth begin to shacked, light flickering, and s**t going crazy with terrible sounds like a nuke gone off._

_Lord Douche won this and being doom from him._

"_TARDIS respond please!" The Doctor said to the Controls as flash of light, the shacking had stopped._

_I look outside the window, seeing colored clouds speeding pass by us like were birds on fire._

_I took a deep breath and lie down to a near wall. "That was freaking intense!" I said to them of the near death situation._

"_I know right?" Aradia said to me, getting little exhausted of this event._

"_Anyway how did you find this guy anyway?" Still figuring out when in Jegus did she find this guy?_

"_Well I met him while am patrolling the green sun, we're pretty much fast friends." So that's why I can't find her anywhere._

"_I showed his dream bubbles of his past selves, but unfortunately Lord English found his bubble and destroyed it." Aradia answer my other question where she was at._

"_Anyway what do we do now, wait it's involve travelling back to time, warning our friends isn't." She nodded her head, man I maybe psychic that can't hear person minds._

"_Unfortunately again, we need to land somewhere to let TARDIS fix her damages from the laser he cast." The Doctor said to me, and who the hell is this guy anyway?_

"_Oh, Dave I forget to mention, his a Time Lord."_

_(Dave Flash Back ended)_

_(3rd)_

Dave finished his wild flashback meeting of the Doctor, when someone knocking him down that came out from the TARDIS.

"Ouch! I thought there will be muffins outside?" Another girl landed on Dave, pressing her F chest on him making his face blush, but he didn't show emotions since his a cool guy.

She had white blonde hair, yellow googly eyes, tanned skin, and a derpy expression. Not even realized the situation she's in.

She was wearing gray loose shirt with her wings showing resemble Pegasus wings, gray loose pants, and gray sneakers.

"Um…where did we get her again?" Dave asked them, still keeping his cool expression even he looked like his getting towards another base.

"Well that's the event when we going to repair TARDIS from Lord English blast, so we landed nearby universe, and planet to fix it. That universe is the pony dimension, and Doctor's reincarnation living in." Aradia said, and explain what happen again.

(Another flashback again)

(Aradia Megido)

_I look outside from the TARDIS window seeing a flourish, and pristine grass with no pollution like it's a peaceful paradise for someone._

_We begin to land in the plains with some trees scattered. I'm extremely unfamiliar in this world, so I open the door with full caution._

_But something isn't right of this place._

_When I about to open the TARDIS door. My body suddenly feels strange, reformed, until I saw the cause of the feeling._

_When I reached it, I saw a rusty colored hoof reaching it. I was literally confused where that hoof come from, but feeling it's attaching in my arm or is it my arm?_

_I look down seeing I have hooves, lightly red fur. I shake them if they were my hands turned into hooves, and turns out, the 'hooves' were indeed my hands._

_I semi-panic when I was checking or touching my 'face' feeling resembling to a pony, but my red cowl, my horns were intact. Unfortunately my black hair is longer, and feeling it's my mane with a third horn sticking out in middle of my head, feeling the pointed horn magical or something._

_I turn my head around, seeing my body transform into a small horse or a 'pony'._

_I have rusty red fur covered my horse form, along my symbol was near at my back-hide._

_I still have my rusty red colored wings attach top of my back, but all else is different._

"_Aradia is that you?" I look behind again seeing a pony with blond hide, blonde mane, Pegasus wings covered by the maroon red cape, a broken disk in his back hide and wearing his shades with the cowl hoody._

"_Dave, is that you?" I turn around facing him._

"_Well this is awkward moment, Dirk would probably go crazy." Dave was looking at me in his pony form._

"_Looks like were in pony dimension." A gray brown horse appeared, with a combed brown mane, an hour glass in his back hide and with the bowtie; I think his the Doctor in his pony version._

_**"Yeah, yeah Aradia, can we just skip that for awhile since this getting saggy boring."**_*Sigh* fine.

_I look around seeing a village filled with ponies everywhere; some of them look very familiar that appears to be reincarnation of the doctor._

"_You know I'm love the top hats." said the doctor wearing the blue top hat, who is the 11th original doctor with us._

_(couple of minutes)_

"_Please take care of Derpy, please." The sandy brown pony said, worrying to his friend's safety. He has shaggy dark brown mane and his cutie mark hour glass showing. He was the 10__th__ doctor, along with the Doctors pony reincarnation behind him._

"_Goodbye, every reincarnation doctors!" I waved my hoof to them, along Derpy inside the TARDIS, but not aware what's happening._

_(Flashback ended)_

"That's how we got Derpy." Aradia finished her very long flashback to them.

"Wow what a long ass story, okay than." Dave looks back at Derpy, still holding him down. "Derpy…please get off me?" Dave said to Derpy getting now irradiated from still lying on him, from her attractive body.

"Why are laying down?" Derpy said in a confused voice, unaware what's happening both of them, as she get up, and freeing Dave from being crush by her body.

"What's wrong the sun?" Derpy said, as she looked up using her arm, blocking the laughing sun rays from her eyes.

"Seems its part of the world, or something corrupted the sun in my theory?" The Doctor said, thinking what situation there in now.

"Probably we should cautiously talk to one of the locals about it, I guess?" Aradia said giving out one of their options to do.

"Let start out, your idea Aradia, and this will maybe be an amazing adventure." The Doctor said to her, as all of them walk out of the old alley, now in the stone roads with all the stone crafted buildings.

"Man this place is hot and somehow decent in this part of the town." Dave said looking around for anyone good to chat with for information, until he spotted someone very off.

The person he saw was wearing a blue T-shirt, Cargo gray pants, and brown leather boots with strange light blue guards on. He also had strange tribal tattoos on his right arm, along with fingerless strange gloves on his hands. In his right hand was a white glove while his left hand was a black glove.

He was wearing a giant leather sling that looks like fuel he was holding, a giant leather pouches filled with ammunition, a big quiver filled with different types of arrows, leather packs full of grenades or Molotov cocktails, along with leather packs filled with rockets, grenade launcher ammo. He also had a leather pouches Munitions.

He had a huge rucksack; pouches attached to the bag, and straps to carry it. A big syringe kit was showing around to his leather backpack, along with a wallet. He was wearing a sandy body suit armor covering his blue shirt.

He had bunch of leather holsters with bunch of weapons. A Z93 sniper rifle modified with a high power scope and suppressor. A black colored, 1911 pistol with a silencer, large clip, and a scope on. A GL-94 grenade launcher colored in camouflage forest, and a green bulky flamethrower. A gray modern bow with a red dot sight attached to it. A camouflage sandy P416 with optical scope, big mag, and suppressor silencer attached of the gun. A gray painted SPAS-12 shotgun modified with reflex sight, and extended mag. He had other s**t load of guns in his holster arsenal of weapons, except for an empty leather knife sheathe.

The guy was Caucasian with brown hair and a scuff beard growing under his chin.

He was chatting to a blonde lady that looks a cat with her cat tail, tipped tied in a Red Cross flag and feline ears showing. She was Caucasian, brown eyes, barrette with a blue ribbon attach to her blonde bangs of her shoulder length hair, and a white nurse hat with the Red Cross.

She currently wearing a green scarf around her neck, a white doctors coat with short sleeves with a golden name tag name 'Ellie' on her left chest that appears…G size. Her lower part she was wearing was black, white checkered skirt and pair of long white socks with black trims at the top.

Her shoes were white with black trims, certain parts of her shoe, her looks was little plain. Dave then look down, and now he can't resist looking at her… idolized chest.

Dave finally snap out of his trance, and thinking he decided to eavesdropped on them if anything interesting before he can talk to them.

Strider coolly walks straight to them, hearing a conversation between the two.

"I'm not sure where's your knife is Jason, but why you desperately needed?" Said the cat-lady when her ears perked up, getting interested to the man named Jason, as she spoke in Swedish accent.

"Sorry Ellie, I was getting very antsy when I died from the tribal ritual, and trying to find Vaas soul, for me to rest in peace." Jason apologizing to the girl name Ellie.

"_Man this is boring."_ Dave thought to himself, as he feels it's not the time to know about a knife.

"Hey, the guy with the shades in the red pajamas, do you seen a person with a knife anywhere?" Jason responded to Dave, as he spotted him.

"Arghh, what knife?" Dave not interested what he's going through now.

(Dave Strider)

"An ancient looking knife that's made of stone with a bastard holding my blade, roaming around this place shouting 'noob' to everybody, to you seen him?" Man I don't have time for this; I need time to know where we are.

But when the Doctor, Derpy, and Aradia stepped in when they spotted me, talking to these guys. They end up getting involved in this with me.

"Dave who are you talking to?" Aradia floated towards my hearing distance, before she thinks I'm deaf in a nutshell.

"Talking to these guys about a knife, something they lost or lusting for like a deranged crazed person talking about?" Damn I'm good in the end.

"*sigh* I tell you what happen to me, please don't say this is plain stupid." The dude name Jason telling his dramatic story.

"Also, you don't look normal as the rest of the people?" The Doctor said to him getting little suspicious of the two.

"Okay, fine I tell rest of my story. Also if you find a guy named Vaas, let me know okay?" When he said that, I felt something pulse in my head that doesn't feel painful, but something else. I just ignore it and listening to this guy.

(Jason Brody)

We did a little introduction of our selves, before telling the incident I was here.

Well here we goes nothing, I take a deep breath and telling my story.

(Flash Back)

_I was walking through the streets finding the asshole name Vaas, with my friend Ellie. Somehow we met when we woke up in this place, in the desert. I died from doing the tribal ritual thing when Citra stabs me in the chest, ending my life. But Ellie how she got here, I really don't know._

_We waked up in the middle of the dark desert, that's how we meet each other._

_I and Ellie talked what's happening, but she doesn't know what's happening when she was sleeping in her bed, and she's pretty much freaking out where she got here with me. Somehow she in her casual nurse dress when she's sleeping wearing her nightgown she told me. Also, along out of nowhere I'm holding all my weapons I'm carrying and wearing my clothes with buckle guards in my leather boots since I was naked, getting my final Tatua. I suddenly wearing this finger less gloves attached to my hands._

_After that we traveled together in the desert, as both of us got our cool, when I encountered 'him!' on the midnight desert sands._

_That man in the far distant walking straight at us, as got closer step-by-step I recognized that bastard._

"_Jason! To you miss me and I can feel your anger rising of my sight?" The pirate questioned as he holds his machete._

"_To you THINK I'm be dead that easily from stabbing my chest, with your F**KING SH**TY KNIFE!" Vaas screamed at me in a madman rage._

_But suddenly he cockily smiled from his insane attitude. "Isn't good we meet each other, from you, being betrayed by that B**ch?" He circled around us in the sand, holding his machete in his right hand like a demonic predator, ready to kill someone._

"_What the F**K, you want Vaas?" I shouted at him, holding the ancient knife from my leather sheath using my right hand, ready to slit his throat, and holding my pistol 1911 using my left hand near the leather holster. Unfortunately Ellie was shacking in fear what's going on here._

"_Simple, I want you dead and your head in a pike. Second is release madness and against you!" When finished his hate speech towards me, he ran straight towards me and his machete rise above his head ready to chop me off._

_I pulled out the ancient dagger, lunging at his blade as it reflect his machete, but his about to left punch me, luckily in the right time, I grabbed his wrist holding back his attack._

_Mostly I did something that all of us guys hated, is to be kicked right in the crotch 'HARD'._

_I raised my leg fast and furious, as it landed at Vaas genitals making him stun in pain for a while._

_Ellie was pretty much trembling confused what's happening and watching at a far off distance in her safety zone._

_I head-butted Vaas as he was staggered for a short time and getting his senses back._

"_You're good Jason, but how about your cat-lady in that distance?" Vaas threaten me and turn his head straight at Ellie._

_Oh no…_

_He ran towards her, but I wouldn't let him as my instincts told me to save her._

_I ran to get close to him, holding my 1911 in my left hand and tackle him along wrapping my around him to restrain him._

_When he was close to kill her, Vaas turned around holding his blade in his hand, seeing me tackled him into the ground, shooting my gun right in his chest four times._

"_But something isn't right, how Vaas get this weak than before." Before I know it, he jabbed his machete right in my chest, luckily it didn't hit my vital parts. He grinned at me, holding his blade right in my chest when he was lying down._

"_To, you think I'll be weak like this? No I'm f**king play around you! I'm not easy to take down." Vaas kicked my entire body as I landed into the ground. With a wet *SHRINK!* when the machete was off my chest._

_I looked up seeing his grinning like crazy with four bullet holes in his chest._

"_Anyway it's just warning that madness is coming Snow White." His entire turning into black smoke, as he slowly faded away in the winds._

_Ellie ran right in front of me, seeing my cut wound is bleeding badly. "Looks like I took my guard down, right Ellie." I laugh coughing out blood._

"_**Wait, wait, wait…how the heck did you live?"**_

_(Flash back interrupted)_

I looked at Dave Strider, getting curious with doubt, and I was getting uncomfortable when I know Ellie's unnatural healing abilities. Something in my head is missing like i'm forgetting a important fact that I can't see.

_(Flash back continued: Warning maturity, AN: little bit smut so yeah)_

_I looked at Ellie as she getting nervous what she's about to do._

"_Um, Jason please this isn't appropriate, but please drink my milk." Wait…WHAT!? I'm dying in middle of a desert as Ellie ask me to drink._

"_I know it's not right, but trust me. Do it!" She ripped her chest open, and removed her bra exposing…her G sized chest right in front. It's not right, but I do it anyway since I'm going to die._

_I grabbed her left chest, seeing the pink nipple. Oh god why I'm doing this along getting turn on, when my prick is the edge its limit._

_I drink her milked as my lips contact her 'chest.' I suddenly feel better when it was one minute, sipping her milk._

_I looked down at my chest, seeing the machete wound is gone, only blood remains in my bare chest._

"_Wait…how did you do that?" Ellie finished buttoned her clothing, while she blushed like crazy and I didn't blame her from that…milk incident._

"_Well somehow I was born with this trait, but I don't know how I got it and my parents have no idea how I got it." Ellie explained in her thick Swedish accent talking about her healing powers, making it serious or horribly adorable, that her flesh can heal anyone in contact._

**_"Okay that's mess up bro. Please just fucking stop." _**_Dave speaking out of my thought bubble of the awkward moment._

_(Flash back ended)_

"I really don't want to mentioned it." Seeing Dave getting more doubtful on me.

"That's how we got here, finding that bastard to end my misery from him and...I really don't know how to get off from this place." Getting to my goal killing Vaas again in this world.

"So that's how you meet, but what about the knife one?" Dave questioned me, almost losing the subject about that knife.

"Well I was mugged, by someone that screaming 'n00b.'" well this is the strangest part.

(Flash back AGAIN!)

_It was still midnight seeing the moon giggled blood making this place very grimacing._

_We walked in the desert for a while after that incident._

_We walked found a Goth like city, with a broken down wooden sign said 'Death City.'_

_Ellie and I entered the city seeing all the strange buildings, and it was still midnight._

_After that, I look around in this town to find an appropriate guide for us, but something stealthy following us, behind._

_Before I know it something hit my head along with Ellie. Not that serious that we knocked out, but a short headache stun as everything was a blur._

"_Noob, I got your blade to sell it for 20K!" A bald man pickpocketed my blade, running in his yellow shirt and green pants._

_(End of flash back)_

"Oh that serious, to I believe that cr_-"NOOB, get down the fountain so I can pwn you!"_ Dave was about to get more doubtful of my story, until that weird man said in his deep voice.

"I'm Black*Star! Bow down to me!" Well here is that guy.

(Dave Strider)

I was not going to buy that crap, until I heard a man shouted at someone. I somehow his not telling me the full truth he's hiding.

We followed that voice in the stoned road seeing a district area with a fountain at the middle, with that blue spikey haired kid that looks like a ninja, shouting at the Caucasian bald guy with his brown beard, holding Jason's knife.

"Why do you defy the great mighty Black*Star in front of me!" The kid shouted at him; as the man was angrily challenge him like a douche.

"How about you come down, say it to my face NOOB!" As people were getting their attention and a crowd curious what's going on.

"Looks like we might stop them?" Aradia said to me, getting worried something bad is going to happen.

"Nah, this is getting interesting." I watched the fight between the two.

A girl look slightly little bit Asian, in her yellow dress with a golden star in her right chest, the brown scarf, pale skin, and all that jazz, was trying to defuse the conflict towards the egoistic asshole thinking his all high, mighty.

"Black*Star you should not to this, please!" She calmly yet panic asking her partner to stop, unluckily he ignored her, and focusing on the man.

"Tsubaki: Chain scythe!" The girl sighed transforming into dual small blade scythes, chain attached both ends.

"Time to get own you noob!" He suddenly has a wooden shield in thin air, while he holds Jason's knife.

The kid charged straight at him, with a one blow from that kid. The man fell bleeding with his opened wound open when he contact the scythes in his chest.

The man's flesh slowly disintegrates into bones, only seeing a club inside of him.

The crowd panic with the kid panicked as well that he murdered someone, until…WHAT THE HELL!

The man who died ran straight to him, and somehow looked unharmed or scratched on him, like he revived.

"Noob, I put my spawning point in here, so I don't go anywhere else!" Okay enough with this, let's confront this man, as the crowd going away doing their usually lives when it was a trick or not want to see it happened again.

We walked straight to them, seeing the kid still shocked to see the man is alive with his weapon glow bright morphing back to her human form, getting confused what just happen of the guy's death.

"Who the heck are you anyway?" I said to the guy who said his name while picking up his stuff in the floor. "My name is Bob noob!" The guy insulted me for no reason.

"Is your Tricks going to stop Black*Star!" The kid who keeps calling himself black*star was pissed off, from losing his glory moment dueling with Bob.

"Oh do it again no-"Before he about to scream at him of insult, a soft male voice call out to him. "Tehnoobshow, what are you doing?" A man wearing a white cape with a cowl attached, seeing his brown bangs and his pale skin. He has weird white armored covering his body.

"Excl what are you doing here-you blow my cover dude!" When the guy name 'Bob' is called the Tehnoobshow from his buddy over there and his voice was used to be a manly deep voice, to a now teen aged like voice.

"Potatoes, matches…hey guys what's going on?" Another came by that looked like a cowboy with wearing his deep dark shades.

He has weird companions behind him, making feel uncomfortable with the giant lizard, a zombie, a big cockroach, and the weird robot.

"Okay, tell me what the hell is going!" I was getting impatient from this weird event along with the Doctor getting suspicious in this world with Aradia having same idea, but except for Derpy as she completely unaware what's happening.

"Hi I'm Alchestbreach or Al, I like to do mods that do stuff and i'm a part of higher powers." The cowboy dude named himself Alchestbreach, said in a western accent to his self being a…higher power?

"Um, what are higher powers, Al' talking about?" I decided to call that Al since that name is long.

"He's talking about something else that you probably shouldn't know." The guy used to be name 'Bob' of some shit as something strange happening.

I still don't understand what the heck is going on, but we got the knife back as he throws it to Jason, perfectly catching the handle.

I was about to ask more questions from these weird guys, until I hear strange noises coming behind me. I look up behind my back seeing a black, red blast of energy, as the laser came down to the ground in a far off distance.

(Aradia Megido)

"Doctor what's happening?!" I asked the Doctor what's happening, seeing the blast of demonic energy coming from the sky, pummeling straight down to earth.

"It's appeared that normality has been compromised, as madness influence spreading!" I feel slight fear that reality is fading away when the Doctor answered my questioned.

My Ouija deck was getting active, as the spirits are getting antsy of something.

They dropped the juju lollipop as the green, red swirled around it, but luckily it's under a repelling plastic wrapper to avoid its temptation that was made. The wrapper came from the Doctor, and other special material to build it. I found this juju floating in mid-space and sensing its strange danger licking it.

"Cool, a Lollipop where did you get that big thing." Excl wondered where I get this, until a guy wearing the lava looking cape, weird black, brown armor, tanned skin, black hair, and the purple necklace walked pass Excl as he say something mature rated.

"Maybe you should look at the 34 if you want to know." He randomly came out of nowhere passing by him. Making it awkward in his situation and making him pause.

"Forget what he say, I not what to talk about that phrase." As he doesn't want to mention what just happened.

"…" We all paused what just happened, but I decide to break the awkward silence on this juju.

"Any, the lollipop I'm holding that the voices told me, have a strange danger inside that should we." Before I know it, I looked up seeing the lollipop faded in dark smoke, as my hand was empty.

"This is bad." I look back who called themselves higher powers, seeing they were gone.

"What just happened?" The girl in the yellow dress was even more confused, that they disappeared in thin air. Along Black*Star even more confuse. Something in my head pulsing in pain, feeling my sanity seeping away.

This is definitely not good at all.

(Inside Death's place)

(Lord Death)

I was waiting for Maka, and Soul to assign a new mission, near this place. Pretty much it's a rescue mission as I sense someone very far off, that are important.

I should call of my brothers and my dimensional parallel brothers from other worlds, to come support me of something terrible coming with hearing True Death.

_(Flash Back)_

_I was in line of all the deaths getting their stations assigned when a new world was born. The place we're in is a special dark void of him. The True Death was a shadowy person, wearing his total pitch black cloak that's only showing his skeleton hands, and riding in his gray intimidating, yet powerful horse. As we are all his essence. Sometimes every beings call EuDeath it, she, or he. Mostly I call Eudeath a he of my own point of view._

_He can't speak to us directly, only mental telepathic speak towards inside our mind since we're his essence parts._

_I was in my younger self, riding my horse which is fierce, and dark. I saw the grim reaper that's was in front of him to be assigned to a world._

"_Oh come on man, why do you assign me to kill stupid people in that realm." True Death flared his True dark horse mentally speaking to the Jamaican accent reaper,who's riding his slightly less feared horse._

"_What! I did badly on my reaping test, oh come on!" Before he can say anything, a big void hole opened beneath him. As he fall down beneath it hearing his Jamaican accent shouting at him with the hole slowly closing shut._

"_Man, this I need to pleasure my own satisfaction." The strange reaper whose speaking monotone voice, sounding he wants to satisfy his lustful desire who's riding his horse that semi-menacing and talking to the True Death._

"_Ah? Pleasure island on Sexual-lobster and Fernando place? count me in!" The monotone Death, wearing his black robe and his skeletons showing was excited, He rides a pink cloud appeared beneath his horse's feet, hearing cheesy music playing as he floats towards a hole. When he reached inside, the hole was closed._

_A more intimidating Death appeared with a more lethal looking horse. He was buff, has hollow flesh, a skeleton mask, long hair and two scythes in his arms._

"_You may answer True Death." He spoke to the horseman silently, ready for the call._

"_Your wish granted my EuDeath." Part of Death essence said to the True Death as EuDeath move a side, seeing a black gate which all special Deaths enters._

_True Death was back in his usually position spot after the 'Special Death' entered the gate._

_I was now in front of him, preparing station to a world._

"_**Shinigami Death, I see your mind prepare to faced Madness." **__The EuDeath spoken inside my mind, as I was ready to prepare a challenge ahead of me._

"_**You have confidence which I like you and see many dying souls to go to their afterlife." **__Even if he satisfies of me, I prepare a Armageddon ahead._

"_**You enter the special tasks of Deaths behind me, if you have the challenge within." **__No matter what I'm always get ahead._

"_**Your task is to face a true madness, within your world as it sleeps in its lysogenic stage. When it's waken and if it's too much to handle, call our brothers to arms with other horseman's ride besides you as everywhere become nonsensical in your realm when everything become lytic cycle." **__He stepped aside, as I entering the gate as everything faded to darkness, as my legends begin._

(Flashback ended)

I was deep in my thoughts as I didn't realize that Maka and Soul was now in front of me.

"Lord Death, are you okay?" Maka waking up my thought bubble and she was ready to get her 99 souls-just one more as they currently have 98 souls before they get a witch soul.

Maka was Sprite daughter, sadly she hates his guts. She has two pigtail sandy hair in each side, she's wearing her usual black trench coat, white blouse attached with a yellow sweater vest, red plaid skirt, and her black boots with white buckles.

"Yup Maka, I assigned you to a rescue mission, retrieving this special people who are near this place." I was counting on her if she makes it out of alive with those people. I sense it as presence of four-wait...7 strong soul presence nearby this city.

"As you may wish Lord Death, come on Soul." Maka said to her laid back Weapon known as Soul Eater.

Soul hair was spiky white with his sandy sweatband said E.A.T on a mouth near it and a soul logo attached.

His eyes were red and his shark like teethes pointed out. He was wearing his black-yellow jacket, maroon pants, and his yellow, black sneaker with shark teethes fashion in the front.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Ms. Flat chest." Soul insulted her partner as he got strike by a red book right in top of his head. Maka usually uses 'Maka Chop' to stop people from annoying her or just flat out rude, specially from Soul.

"Anyway here's your location you might pick them up." As I gave them the instruction what should they do and the spot their going.

(A sand dune near the rebels and the Bolverk squad)

(Vaas)

"_**Vaas can you hear me?" **_ I lied down with my God forsaken body in the sand, holding a silence Z93 whatever in my hands. Until I heard this fuck in my headset piece to contact that creature, ruining this moment and hearing that idiot behind me blockhead screaming illogical crap!

"WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT NOW!" I screamed at the Mic-thingy.

(Auditor)

(Somewhere in a dark room: guarded by A.T.P soldiers)

That ignorant fool doesn't know the true meaning of destruction and the plots from the Mastermind.

I was sitting in my rolling chair, typing of my new improbability drive which is a laptop. The laptop kinda like look one of those Toshiba things, but more black shades with red glowing light trims of the sides. This thing more powerful than the primary one as it has more upgrades to bend normality energy, and connections to make it more powerful, are those towers that scattered everywhere in this world.

I was thinking of the objective from the Mastermind business for me.

_(Flashback)_

_I was in front of the Mastermind desk, seeing the windows behind him was a desert view._

"_Ah, the Auditor Lets discuss of my plans for this world." The man in the shadow grinned seeing his white sharp teeth._

"_**What is your plan, you privately want to discuss to me?" **__I swear to the fucking High powers, if he talk about making paper work more glossy, I swear I ripped his Jaw off._

"_It's about those rebels and…Hank was his name?" Oh he wants to talked about them._

"_The plan is that we capture the kishin name Asura, not letting those witch whores get to him." Ah, Asura. The first being I corrupted of another world, but he doesn't know it yet._

"_You may be thinking is this another recruit? No, he bends the minds of people if Discord and Sheogorath capture his mind overwhelming him mass of improbability energy, along with you in it." The Mastermind explained one of his key strings on this operation._

"_The rebels, with their friends coming along, are going to interfering us. It will compromised our plans, you must eliminate them quickly and some resources provided by me to tactical kill them. They must die at all cost!" His tone of serious was increasing as he's desperate of the plans progress._

"_**Whatever you say 'Mastermind.'" **__I left the room, dialing my assassination plot hoping nobody interfering me and after his plan dealt with, I will play Judas on him._

_He will never know under the alliance contract we've signed._

(Flashback ended)

I look at my Improbability drive v4.0 laptop seeing Vaas ready to snipe them on a far distance. I look at those shoop creatures of their big mouths and 1337 crew ready to ambush them. With that…Yellow headed person name 'Blockhead' keep annoying them around him. Seriously, why in the fuck did the Mastermind hiring that stupid obnoxious kid. He's minion we're surrounding him to prevented to something retarded.

I set my head mic, to explain my murdering plot, but something tap my head that feels soft yet hard.

I turned…oh-sweet-FUCK! The thing behind me was Dad with his dick showing.

Dad is a creature in a different dimesion, that likes to rape random people. His flaming black top hat, his fancy golden eye wear, his busniess black suit, and his straight face ready to rape someone. He also has weird friends behind him, look like they ready to release their lust

"SON, ARE YOU READY TO BE ENLIGHTMENT?" Oh no, no, no, no not this moment when I'm executing my plan!

"SON, THIS IS MY FRIENDS I BROUGHT WITH ME TO ENLIGHTEN YOU!" Oh fuck no.

"HEATHER!" A female version of Hank, with her white bangs showing, white clothing similar to Hank, and her chest showing cleavage. "HAL BOIZ!" She screamed making my ears bleed, wait I don't have ears.

"DOLAN DUCK!" Dad shouted, as a corrupted Disney of Donald duck as he croaked his smile make things unholy.

"FERNANDO!" A man with wild black hair, wild beard, a white shirt with no sleeves, Caucasian skin with his black shorts, with his face ready to pleasure.

"TIME TO ENLIGH-"Before he's about to rape me, two creatures came down in the roof interrupted them.

"De I miz somthig?" the thing said that looks like a corrupted version of Goofy with his face look like a shaft penis, speaking broken English.

"Sorry, we're late I was getting Gooby, in my Mr. Nail ride." A MAG zombie agent said with his nails sticking out in his face, wearing his red shades and the suit.

"NEVER MIND, ENLIGHTMENT SON!" FUCk no! as Dad's hands reaching out to me.

(Vaas)

I adjust the zooming levels, with the scope was now perfect to aim. I see a weeaboo ninja talking to his victims; I decided to be my first head.

I was about to pull the trigger until that yellow menace, and shadow man ruined it.

"Hey what's this?" Block whatever pull out the silencer, and holding the rifle up as the huge *BANG!* rang in this place, alerting those f**ks.

I was now getting my damn mind on, as I was ready and quick to blow them out, when they about to find this spot.

I hold the trigger until he shouted in pain.

"**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!"** The Mic screamed in my ear, messing up my aim, shooting at a random spot. Now I'm f**ked!

I was going to charge them, when a bullet bouncing hitting half of the agents and those creatures as they die. I have no f**king choice to retreat.

"F**KING RETREAT THIS PLACE!" I screamed as my body turn into black smoke, overwhelming my cloud on the remaining pussies I have left. As my cloud vanished with me in it and disappeared this place.

(XERO)

Damn it, a sniper spotted to open our heads. Except he miss one shot and shot at Sanford shoulder as he bleeding out, with everyone in high alert.

"I got this." Omega calmly aimed his sniper yellow rifle, as he fired his round, I believe his dead when his bullet bouncing around, until black smoke came out, and vanish in thin air.

"Whatever that is, it's gone now." Omega is still checking his surrounding to find danger ahead, I still glad that his always cautious.

"Goddamn it! I'm bleeding like crazy!" Sanford whined as he gripped his wound, to stop the bleeding from dying out from blood.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! I spotted my two-little EYES! Seeing little victims suffering with one rebel shot and one is suffering to his death." I turned around hearing a Scottish-Irish accent behind me, and here is this guys I saw in the mirror thing.

The insane guy was riding the mixed beast, as the man was holding a giant lollipop, and a big black book?

"We've eager to meet you, to rip your limbs off and Mastermind told us to kill you, if the murder plan failed." The mixed creature said, and who the hell are they?

"Who in the hell are you two anyway?" I wasn't going to wait around here, so I prepare my energy arrows of my bow I'm carrying.

"Oh I forgot my manners! I'm Sheogorath, Deadra prince of madness, with Ronald the terrorist! Wait…his travelling with group of zombies, never mind." I gripped my bow ready if they strike.

"I'm Discord, the suffering and chaos in entire world, I met him when we…how to I say? We met inside the dark space, to murder to make madness in other realms." Keep going until you get shot-wait, other realms?

"We aren't here to kill directly by us; you might want to play a little game, if you say?" The guy named Sheol-whatever holding the lollipop in his right, while reading the big book with painted with gray words saying 'Grimdark' in his left hand.

"If you win, you get this free lollipop! If you lose, you die!" The man that's riding the thing name Discord, shouting ancient gibberish when he's reading the book, making the lollipop glow black-gray when a bad aura glowing deep.

He finished reciting, saying random fancy nonsensical words from reading that book. A black laser beam came down to the sandy ground, as the beam move making a round circle.

When the laser thing was done, the remaining aftermath substances was in the ground, begins to move in black sloppy liquid, that's looks like a pool of petroleum oil.

Something coming out from that pool of unknown substance, when a black latex glove comes out, grabbing on the desert sands to pull itself out of the oil pond.

Another latex glove that appeared to be left handed, while the other hand gripped on the ground. As both pulling itself out from the black goo. A femine figure appeared having rainbow hair and the black lab suit.

She had those black boots which have gray buckles strapped on it. Around her neck are black shade goggles things or experimental goggles? I don't give a damn what goggles are those. Her magenta eyes filled with evil with sudden pulse of gray flowing, her skin was tanned covered by the suit with her hair slightly punk, as it flat covering her left eye.

"Well, well. More beings to harvest their life, I make this quick give up so I end you quickly, or suffer slow painful one." Who is this b**ch can command me, hell no!

Another gurgle sounds coming out from the goo pond. Another girl coming out that came out from that pool, but with something more sinister or plain sick.

Her pink hair was curly, her face look extremely insane, her clothing was made out of skin? What-the-Fuck is she?!

Her skin was pale, her blue eyes filled with sadistic, gluttony, and pleasure.

She was holding a bloodied knife like she stabs so many people for no reason.

"Hello there human, I wish I wanted to taste your flesh what flavor it's made!" Great a cannibal we're dealing with. What now, dealing our own copies of ourselves.

I should shut myself up when the bubbles moving again.

When I said it, we have copies of ourselves with the description I said.

They come out with a splash as our copies glowing dark gray with that negative aura floating. Their skin extremely gray and their pupil less glowing white.

This is getting interesting, but we should protect the two injured rebels best we can. Oh well Sanford still can fight, but still bleeding.

I almost forget something when we're about to battling this freaks.

Here is the thought that's inside my mind when the pool keep spitting out more.

'LET'S ROCK!'

Again something bubble in the oily pool, when a deep voice rang out in G major style. **"SAXTON HALE!"**

(Later somewhere of a base)

(3rd)

The shady guy who's name was Mastermind is currently waiting for someone outside from his base.

A red floating ship appeared floating in the sky, that came out from a portal that the ship was exiting out. The ship has the white trident symbol under the flying craft, while have Betty Croker logos covering it.

Another portal that's beneath near his feet. When it's glowing light green, a giant green monster of a arm grabbing unto to earth, with his claw talons gripped harder.

The Mastermind just smirk. His alliances with Auditor and him is progressing well, to make Madness spread to their foes and producing more sinister alliances to join them.

But their is a secret within Auditor's mind that's hiding from his alliance.

**666777666777**

**Well here's the end of the chapter and it's was a multiple crossover. I warn you theirs multiple crossover, I warned you bro.**

**Also here is the owner and hints.**

**Ellie owned and made from Rock Candy**

**Jason, Vaas came from Far Cry 3**

**Higher powers that are people watching them of their conflict, like watching them in their divine medium.**

**Homestuck if you read the lollipop and the book part. Also with the characters as they enter the story.**

**Doctor who, Derpy and Dave will be another Fanfic I'll be making. It takes long time and too much to explain, so I skipped it to explain another story.**

**If you know creepypasta or Grimdark, you know about what they are.**

**Mastermind came from The Swain from NG.**

**Dolan and Disney related came from 4chan.**

**Man whore(Fernando) and other Death from Sexual-Lobster in NG.**

**Death and his brothers, you know...horses related?**

**This will be a beginning part of Soul Eater.**

**The Two guys come from RuneScape YouTube videos which call them Tehnoobshow and Excl.**

**Anyway this is the end of the chapter and I'm extremely tired, please I don't own anything. Sorry it take long since I have a lot things to do and I did write it in entire afternoon midnight.**


End file.
